Ranma The Ragnarok
by blue-haru
Summary: This is my first fic. Ranma has encounterd the ragnarok.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ cast, Tenchi, OMG, Ragnarok Animation and others. If I did I would be famous now wouldn't it?

This started after the wedding fiasco and the episode where Roan and their party are at Comodo Island.

Ranma's Dream:

I saw her standing on the beach side of the island. This is the girl I have lived with since we were young. The girl that I fall in loved with. I ran up to her and to tell her my feelings and devotion for her. I ran up to her faster, ignoring the weight of my shield just to get to her and say those words of feelings that is haunting me to release them. I call up her name so many times but she doesn't response, when I am 2 meters away from her I call her up again in a soft voice. Then something step outside in order for me to see, what I saw shocked me to very core of my body. I saw her brother smiling deviously at me and then the girl said goodbye to me. The girl that I am willing to protect is now gone because of my stupidity and my inability to protect her more thoroughly. I saw them flying out of the sky, I ran up to them, trying to catch up to them in order to get her back. Then I saw them kiss each other, I shouted in order for her to reach my voice but she didn't hear my cries of agony. I realized that I was too weak for me to rescue her, I was not strong enough to protect her, and then I saw my tears flowing wildly from my face to my hands. I screamed her name, while thinking of getting strong than any other means in order to protect her and this world from utter destruction, then a white flash suddenly emerge from my body. I began to panic, not knowing what will happen to me, I still need to be strong for her then I shouted her name one last time before the white light engulfs my body to existence. (**YUFA!!!!!!!**!)

Splash!!!!

What the heck are you doing you **UNCUTE TOMBOY!!!** The male err current female pigtailed martial artist screamed being woken up by a splash of cold ice water.

**RANMA!!! HOW DARE YOU SCREAMED A GIRLS NAME IN YOUR DREAMS YOU PERVERTED FREAK!!!** A blue-black haired girl in yellow pajamas yelled while blazing in aura of anger.

Jeezzz Akane... it's just a stupid dream (insert foot in the mouth), the girl is better looking than an un-cute tomboy that I know of.

**RANMA NO BAKA!!!**

Akane took out her trusty mallet-sama and deliver her righteous justice (yeah right!) to the said pigtailed warrior. **WHAMM!!**

**KAWAIIKUNE!!!!**

(Ranma's thoughts) I wonder were she's going to send me this time? Well at least I can think clearly about that dream that I have without the craziness after me. Yufa, hmmm... that name does sound familiar. Oh! I guess I'm going to land in a few minutes. Oh no! Why does it have to be water! He prepared for the impact and angled his body correctly in order not to hurt him too much.

(Washuu's pocket lab.)

**Amazing!** She said. Very high bio energy is heading in my area. Hmm what's this? This bears into more looking. She smiled deviously as if getting a new toy for her to torture err experiment for the scientific cause. _Better get katsuhito to help me look into this._

(Outside the said laboratory.)

Ayeka, glorious princess of the greatest dynasty in the universe, is currently picking a fight on Ryoko, the universe's dreaded space pirate (retired of course!). Tenchi Masaki, current heir to the crown Prince of Jurai, sat back helplessly as he watched the two women vieing for his affections fight once again. Sasami, cute sister of Ayeka, sat a little further away with Ryo-ohki, cabbit ship of Ryoko, on her lap, happily nibbling on a carrot. Also nearby were the duo Kiyone and Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police detectives. The fight escalated as dark red energy crackled in Ryoko's hand and the defense point logs appeared around Ayeka.

A huge explosion outside the shrine caught Katsuhito and Washuu's attentions. They knew that the women are duking it out once again at the house grounds. They sweatdropped at the level of obscenities heard while the eruptions occur.

"Anyway... as I was saying, I locked on an energy source that is very powerful for a human almost strong as tenchi in his jurian battle armor activated with his light hawk wings but the thing is, it is still dormant." Washuu pointed out as she drank her ice-coffee.

Yes I know I just sense it...**What!** The former prince of jurai gasped as he realize that if this person is hostile then taking or destroying the planet would be like eating tuna fish can in the morning. Then he realized that there's a red headed girl coming fast at their way.

The red headed girl just ran past at them at an astounding speed heading to the main house. The two were gaping at her and look at the girl more then realized that she was heading to the smoke that is visible above the long stairs.

Earlier...

**Splash!!!**

"Great! Just freaking great! Ranma muttered under her head. Well better swim to the shore". After getting on the shore he was struck and amazed at the surrounding forest. There were giant tree's that generates calmness almost just like kasumi. The birds were singing at the lovely forest enhancing it more to its beauty. He noticed the lake were he was dumped by Akane airline's and marveled more at the surrounding islet with a big giant tree that is generating an energy that cant be seen by the naked eye. She rub her eyes is what she seeing is true or the hit of mallet-sama was to hard on her now that putting visage images to her vision now. She confirmed it by relaxing and expanding her senses a little for her to feel if it's magical friendly or not. She nodded in her assessment that it is not magical but a tremendous life force that is friendly to nature.

"Man I wish I lived in peaceful place like this. (Author: yeah right!)"

"Hmmm...well better find my way back to the dojo and...**BOOM!!!**" Ranma was startled at the explosion and saw a smoke near the mansion. "Well better see things there and help out. It might be an attack! Ranma ran fast gaining speed not stopping for any rest and soon she saw two persons, one old man and a little redhead kid. _Hmmm...maybe the old one is talking to the child not to panic_. When she saw them nearly she was confused at what she saw, the old man is nearly panicking while the little redhead is actually calm but there are sparkles in her eyes that scares him.

There's no need for me to stop! There are people that might be endangered at that blast.

Once he reached the stairs she saw two girls fighting each other, the girl in robes has some weird logs around her causing electrical charges acting as a shield. While the other girl in a weird cyan hairdo is throwing energy blast at the girl in robes. She dint need to assess any further in what she saw that the girl with long blue hair is just defending herself and trying to maintain the barrier for her protection. Ranma wasted no time and launch a flying kick at the cyan headed girl to save the blue haired woman who is trying to defend herself.

Ryoko was surprise that her fight with Ayeka has been interrupted. Ayeka and Ryoko were shocked at the redheaded actions, until the redheaded spoke.

"Stop bullying a weak person! Bullies like you should be locked in a cage were you couldn't bully around! If you want to fight someone fight with me, or are you to weak to fight a person out of your league?" Ranma said and smirk.

Ryoko was shot out of her shocked as she heard those words directly at her. Ryoko growled, her eyes burning in anger, she didn't mind about the fight that has been interrupted but she was mad saying that she was just a bully and said that she should be locked at a cage, these brought up memories from her pass which fuelled her anger more. Her eyes hardened at Ranma and lunge at her to put a sock into her mouth and destroyed that annoying smirk of his.

Ranma was surprised at the speed of Ryoko who just vanished into thin air. She was awakened at her shocked when she was almost hit by Ryoko's punch. Ranma continued to dodge and blocked at Ryoko's punch, kicks and slashes of her energy sword. Ranma is glad that he found an interesting opponent that can much his speed in his female form.

The others were just concerned at both fighters, they cant do anything because they are not fighters to begin with there are only three fighters in their group. Tenchi was about to run up to them and break up the fight with just misunderstanding until a hand held at his shoulder to stopped him. Tenchi turned and saw his grandfather shook his head and look at the fight with interest. Tenchi slumped back and watch the fight with more concerned. Washuu was typing hysterically at her hologram computer and recording the fight for analysis later.

After an hour has passed Ryoko had gathered her emotions and was marveled at the speed of Ranma in their fights. She couldn't even hit her once and she is already panting in exhaustion. Ranma was also panting in exhaustion while dodging and blocking the incoming strikes. Ryoko decided to use some energy balls to hit the redheaded girl and continue her assault. Ranma was dancing faster in order to dodge the menacing balls of (pain) energy coming from Ryoko in the sky. As Ranma was dodging Ryoko was impressed that more than an hour has passed and they are still fighting. Ryoko tried something else, she gathered many balls of energy in the sky and compressed it to a giant ball to fire at Ranma repeatedly for 5 minutes while she was firing another volley of energy balls to Ranma in the land. Ranma was now dodging like crazy at what Ryoko did.

Tenchi was now worried at the scene-taking place. He knows when Ryoko gets pumped up its going to be hard to stop her unless the fight is over. Then he saw Ryo-ohki leapt above to stop the fight, what he saw frightened him more as Sasami try to get Ryo-ohki back and away at the fight but a large energy ball heading towards them. He stood and run up to them to take the blow instead or get them out of the energy balls way. Ryoko saw this and was horrified, she teleported in front of them and prepared for the impact, she didn't have time to put out her shield due to the blast was fast and almost put all her energy into it.

Washuu and Katsuhito were immobile to do anything but watch in shock and hope that it wasn't very destructive.

Ranma saw this and his smile was gone and been replaced by shock. She screamed at the sight that was going to happen. She tries to think of a way to saw the girl with a sky blue hair with an odd hairdo. Then all of a sudden a flash of memories came to him as if it is his own. He remembered all the techniques that the dream has. And all of a sudden a shield out of nowhere came into her hands. She knew what she needed to do. Even if she dint make it front of them, she knows another technique that can help them but it is going to be painful and all but shrug it off. She ran faster than ever before but still the ball was to fast and decided to use the technique. I am not going to let these innocent people be hurt! **Devotion!** Ranma shout. She held up the shield and three spikes from the shield emerge bellow, she put the shield down and the shield grow brightly with his body. Tenchi, Ryoko and Sasami saw what Ranma did but they didn't know what it would do. They screamed as the ball coming towards them then they shut their eyes closed. They were a little bit hesitant to open their eyes, as they didn't feel any pain. Ryoko and Tenchi's eyes were wide as saucers at what are they seeing; Sasami was concerned at the redhead who some how manages to save them all. They can see that the energy balls are hitting and slamming in their bodies but they don't feel anything, but they can see the redhead is in pain. Even though nothing is hitting her she screamed in agony of the pain she is enduring. They saw some flashes of light that is hitting her where the energy ball was being hit in their body. They notice that they were engulfing in a green light, now they understood why the girl is screaming in agony and pain. After a minute has passed the energy ball at the sky dissipated, and the light in that engulfs them has vanished. They ran up to the girl and try to look at her if she was okay. They were relieved that the girl was barely conscious but in good health. Then Ryoko stepped forward and held up a hand, Ranma took it and stood facing Ryoko.

Ryoko wondered at how did she do that and ask her something that has been bugging her during the fight. Hey! You're good! She asked.

So are you! Sent her reply.

Just one thing though, why didn't you fight back you would've have hurt me and knock me out so this fight have to come in that conclusion? Ryoko said while trying to assess the girl more.

In all of the heaven and hells viewing machine they were curious to what Ranma will say. But kami-sama and Hild knew what would she/he answer.

In a matter of 4 minutes the girl happily replied: I don't hit girls. 4 words were her brilliant reply.

Ryoko, Tenchi, Sasami, Katsuhito, Washuu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Heaven and Hell face faulted at the simple reply of the redhead.

Ayeka who was now recovering form Ranma's words began to glare at the redhead. She walk fast at her and brought her very own mallet-sama with a charge of electricity shouting... **HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M WEAK! I, THE ROYAL PRINCESS OF JURAI IS NOT WEAK! Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! **Who's WEAK now? Ayeka said with a smug look.

Ranma maybe strong but he never surpasses the strength of mallet-sama. Ranma's last words were. Kawaiikune...unconsciousness took over his body.

The others watching sweatdropped at the scene being displayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Coming out of the blues part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this fiction. I don't even have my own cell phone for crying out loud!

In the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto was studying the single line towards the fated Crystal Tokyo vigilantly. She made sure that nobody disturbs the timeline and the Crystal Tokyo. Ever since the fall of the Silver Millennium, she was destined for eternal life; her mission is to ensure the future of the fallen Moon Kingdom. She also watches her wares, mainly the Senshi and her (clumsy) Princess Serenity. She turned around to leave but felt a tingling sensation in the rifts of time, she looked at the time gate to see what's wrong, Her eyes widened when the timeline that she was watching twisted and screwed, dividing itself into a thousand other timelines. She screeched when her vision of a future Crystal Tokyo wavered. She screamed and desperately searched for the source of the disturbance in the Time Gates, shouting obscenities along the way. Finally, she saw a vision of a pigtail-haired boy wearing a red silk sleeveless Chinese shirt with a matching of black pants and has a silver braces on both of his arms, then the image change showing the same boy but the differences is he holding a sword and a large shield. She became confused at what she saw, she saw a girl with bright red hair matching the description on the pigtailed boy and holding the same equipment just like the other one. Then another vision of a girl with long violet hair that is braided wearing a beautiful priest type dress that has a slit in both sides that shows her slender legs. Then there are people that are in the shadows that she cannot see clearly due to some interference from a large shadow surrounding them all. There are seven crystals present in the vision that surrounds the entire image. Then all the timeline shows the image of Juuban being attacked by monsters with the leading of the violet hair priestess, destroying all life forms including dogs or birds, even if it is not prove to be threatening. She saw all the end of the timelines end with disaster except two-time line which was consisted of one Crystal Tokyo and a Palace of some sort which are both of the times are guarded by the senshi's. After viewing the Time Gate, she turned and created a portal to tell the Senshi her plans.

---------------

In Hikawa Shrine, Juuban Ward...

Rei Hino is currently doing a fire reading in order to see what is bothering her righteous sleep! She saw the same vision that Setsuna saw in her Time Gate but much more defined as it is. In what she saw was a definite image of one of the shadows as if showing herself to her on purpose. The person looks like 16 to 18 yrs old because of the face but with a 21 yr old body that models will kill for, definitely blonde, her hair is arranged like Usagi but without the meatballs in it. She is carrying a large axe and on her back is a hammer, she is wearing denim cut off shorts matching a white sleeveless button-up blouse with brown boots and a large brown hip bag making her look like a miner but with a killer body. On her shoulder there is a strange pink creature that looks like Hershey kisses chocolate. After her fire reading she went back to sleep in order to tell the others of her vision, it will be a long day tomorrow she thought.

Present time…

Nine girls were currently assembled and were chatting amongst themselves as they waited for their compatriot to start their "meeting". The group was called the Sailor Senshi, and now discussing the visions of Setsuna; After Setsuna's story telling of her vision, she got her usual response of the said group which irritated her so much that all of her words are passing thru their heads except the usual and the others started their usual bickering err meeting agenda.

"So Setsuna, what do you suggest that we do about this situation?" ask by the self-proclaimed tomboy of the group known as Tenou Haruka, AKA Sailor Uranus.

Muttering incoherent words. "I would like to eliminate this threat as soon as possible for the future of Crystal Tokyo." Still muttering. (Must not hurt princess, must not hurt princess. If only the princess is not a blonde ditz!) As the thought running thru Setsuna's mind.

"I must agree with Setsuna." Said by the lover of Haruka named Kaiou Michiru, AKA Sailor Neptune. "The future of Crystal Tokyo is very important right now. If this boy is a threat, then we must move in and start eliminating him for our future!"

Tomoe Hotaru, AKA Sailor Saturn said nothing because she was to busy watching the fight of Usagi and Rei for the food and manga, she never really get tired of it no matter how much she saw this commotion many times.

Mizuno Ami, AKA Sailor Mercury, the bookworm of the group is holding her handy dandy mercury computer re-examining the descriptions that Setsuna told them. She is currently on a debate on her mind whether to tell them that she knows the person Setsuna is talking about or not. She saw Setsuna turned to her and examine her as if she was a detective and interrogating a possible suspect in a crime. She was now sweating horribly and shaking with fear as Setsuna still not leave her eyes of her, a minute pass by the others have notice the commotion generating by Setsuna and Ami. The others waited still in order for them to speak up and they were not disappointed when Setsuna speak.

"Do you know or where this person Amy? And don't bother lying or covering for him, you cant fool me." Said with a hard gaze on Amy.

Now everyone is looking intently on the blue haired senshi, Rei and Usagi (the neo princess serenity or blonde ditz) has now forgotten about their fight on the plate of cookies and Rei's new manga. Makoto (the tall brunette and the lightning power house of the sailor warriors of love and justice) and Minako (another warrior of love and justice which represents the planet of love) both forgotten on comparing their previous boy hunt on which who is much more cuter than the other are now afraid on Amy's welfare due to the hard gaze given by Setsuna A.K.A. Pluto. Hotaru is now also worried by the actions of Setsuna her stepmother number 2, and also concern for the bookworm of the group. "Well?" said by Setsuna, who is waiting impatiently on Amy's response?

Amy is now gathering her thoughts and trying to calm herself using the soul of ice that was thought by her crush before she gave her response. She closed her Mercury computer and gave her reply. " Really Setsuna-san? I don't know what you're talking about? I was recording our conversation earlier and trying to find some data in you're description about the person." Outside the body she was calm, but inside of her mind she was screaming. She was trying to get the hard gaze look of Setsuna out from her. She was relieved that Setsuna decided not to push further and resume asking the princess on what action should be done. As the usual, the same things happened in the shrine where Usagi ignored Setsuna to get more cookies and read more of Rei's manga.

------------

In another Realm

At last the Witch has finally located where he is. I am the only one left with our group and this world is dying as days pass by. "If only we were stronger before so we could defeat them." She said loud enough to be heard by the witch of time. She prepared her things in order for her to survive in the other world. It will be a long journey she thought.

-------------

Oh! WHY DID I HAVE SUCH A DISHONORABLE SON! Genma cried because he lost his meal ticket at early retirement.

SAOTOME! NOW THE SCHOOL CANNOT BE JOIN! As usual Soun started the water shows drowning everyone in the vicinity.

OH RANMA, WHY DID YOU TAKE RANMA-CHAN AWAY FROM ME? Cried the perverted man called Happosai.

The fiancé brigade except Akane cried for Ranma because he left them again, while the rivals was livid with joy on how they drive the foul sorcerer/fem-boy/jerk away from the Tendo compound.

-------------

Masaki Shrine

In the middle of the forest a young man with a pigtail is meditating in order to clear his thoughts in the events that happened in the last three years. He has been learning every moved that sensei Katsuhito has taught him in using a sword and a shield for battle. At first he was a little off in using the sword and shield because of Genma's training and words saying that weapons are for the weak but a few days went by, he shoved Genma's teaching to the ground because of the things he saw on what the sword style that Katsuhito introduce. He also remembered the reaction of his new family when they found about the curse.

----Flashback----

Ranma-chan was lying in a medical bed in the Washuu-chans laboratory room unconscious. Her body is sweating and is covered with burns and bruises not because of her fight with Ryoko but with the strike of Ayeka's electrical mallet. Inside the lab was the house occupant of the said shrine and watching her with an expression of concern and regret in Ayeka's side when she saw the video of the fight when Washuu decided to record it for future study. The others are waiting for Washuu's readings in Ranma-chans condition. Ryoko was not really worried but was concern on what Ayeka had done to this person who just defended her Tenchi, her and Sasami in the fight. GP duo was also worried but they didn't show it very well because Kiyone was to busy strangling Mihoshi who was trying to get the chocolate bar in Ranma-chans pants. Katsuhito was not worried at first because he can read auras, he saw Ranma's aura and was relived that it is still strong and is currently in the healing process. Tenchi was getting really worried not only for the redhead's health but also for his health, which Ayeka and Ryoko may go off if the redhead decided to come near him. Washuu was getting excited at the reading detected on Ranma-chans body but she was curious on the energy field that she cant identify and is also unstable, she decided to check it later when she is awake. Sasami was confused at her feelings for the redhead; this is the first time in her life that she was feeling an attachment for this girl. She is trying to figure out on what the redhead's feature that draws her so much; even the goddess tsunami is actually drawn to the young redhead. Ryo-Ohki was also worried at the redhead's condition; she kept on gazing on Washuu with a sad look on her face about the redhead.

At the fates of destiny, a tube just burst in Washuu's laboratory above the said patient. Washuu was dumbfounded when something in her lab just blew up with no apparent reason at all; all her equipment is one of the most rustproof, mold proof and fireproof type that she made. Her thought was suddenly interrupted when she heard a scream, she turned her self to the location on where the scream was and suddenly found launching herself to her price guinea pig of her dreams.

Ranma was soar to the bones that he cannot even move anything or even to speak, the only movements that his body can do was breath. He suddenly felt a drip of warm water in her chest and suddenly he was starting to panic; he knew he was currently female and soon after they found out about the curse, they would outcast him like in Nerima. He then heard an explosion above him and thought of only one thing: "_Oh Crap_!"

"Aghhhhh!!! It's Hot!" screamed Ranma, the transformation occurred when he was struck by hot water. The rest of the crew was shocked at the scene, this was the first time they saw a female person turn male. Then he inwardly groans as his body hurt more than ever and muttered one thing (insert foot in the mouth mode) "ow! Damn tomboys and their stupid mallet!" he was suddenly put back to sleep with a really uncomfortable way. His face is shown with pure pain as the said mallet hit him again. Everybody sweat dropped at the scene shown in front of them and look at Ayeka's direction giving them an answer that made them wary of the princess especially Tenchi: "What! He called me a tomboy!" the others just turn their body away from her a few feet.

After an Hour has passed, he woke up with a groan and found himself looking at a pair of beautiful pink eyes. He looked at her eyes and studying her soul. He found out the loneliness present in her like the other girls that has friend with him but not like those kind of eyes; he saw all of her memories. Then he realized that his mouth decided to work its magic again by saying an actual compliment to the owner's eyes "kawaii". He tries to sit up in order to thank his savior but was held back with the tremendous pain in his body. He felt two gentle hands in his shoulders and found himself looking at the said savior; he blushed tremendously when he notices himself looking at her long as if he was memorizing every inches and features of her face even the blush she was emitting on herself. And he suddenly scratches his back and tugs his pigtail as he tried to get himself straight and calm. "Hi! Names Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this…"

Sasami was wiping the forehead of the patient and looking at his face, she was mesmerized by the features of this young man and his attitude of carelessness. She was interrupted in her thoughts when she heard her patient groan. She blushed when they were both looking intently into their eyes as if they were looking to each other's soul, which they did. She saw some hardships and pains in his eyes that he is ready to give up. Then suddenly she glowed and try to ease up his pain for him to stay strong, She saw all of his memories form the training trip, the cat-fist, Jusenkyo, the Rivals and the fiancé brigade, the amazons, happosai, until to the failed wedding. After a moment has passed she heard him saying some compliments at her. Then she saw him try to get up but failed, she looked at him in concerned but their eyes met again. She saw him looking at her face as is he was trying to memorize her, and caressing her face with the looks of his eyes. That suddenly brought more blood in her already blushing face, she saw him scratching his back head and tugs on his pigtail saying "Hi! Names Ranma Saotome, sorry bout this…"

------End Flashback------

He smiled when they have met. If it weren't for akane malleting him hard enough to go beyond Nerima he wouldn't be here and found one of his loves. His first true love, a princess of Jurai. He was brought out of his meditation and flash memories as someone put her hands around him. He smiled an obvious smile and decided to tease her a little. He turns around and peck on her neck thrice, then kisses her cheeks twice then put on a passionate kiss on her lips. He decided to add a little more fun which he grabbed her breast and massage it a little, he smiled when he receive a moan, when his fiancé is getting on the mood, he ran away before she manage to get her bearings back.

Sasami was walking around the forest to call her fiancé for dinner. They were now engage after the war that occurred in Jurai. She saw him meditating in his favorite spot and decided to break his thought with a hug. She was surprise that Ranma kiss her passionately, she was now happy that her dreams are now going to come true when she felt her fiancé's arm grabbed her breast and massage it. "He was never this forward before, but who cares I'm finally getting laid!" she said happily in her thought. Then she gave him a responsive moan that he grabbed her breast even harder but it suddenly stop. She saw her fiancé running away towards the shrine while laughing, she then realized that he got her again with his pranks. "Ranma!" She ran towards the house to chase his fiancé and gave him a peace of her mind.

At the dinner table, every one was present eating except Ranma. Sasami made sure that he isn't going to have any helpings in dinner, she only serve him once. Everybody sweatdrops at the scene being done by Ranma, he was kneeling, bowing and begging for Sasami's forgiveness in what he did that no one else know except the two of them. They were going to ask the couple what happened but decided not to due to the frown on Sasami's face. They thought that dinner was good for the body and they need energy for the long day tomorrow. And thus they continue their dinner peacefully and not wanting to get on Sasami's bad side.

After dinner both Ranma and Sasami cleared up the dishes and decided to sleep early for the big day. They talked one more time on what are they going to do tomorrow when they visit Nerima district. "Sammy-chan, thank you for being their for me, I am such grateful having you." Ranma said while hugging Sasami close to him. "You know I'll be always with you whenever you are Ramie-chan. I love you too much and I would be there when you need me." She snuggled up closer to the warmth that she is feeling. They both kiss each other goodnight before going to sleep.

The sun was still quite high up on the sky as the horizon revealed nine figures walking down the streets of Nerima. One of them has hair style of a pigtail had his hands laced behind his head, while calmly walking beside his friends and his companion.

The citizens of Nerima quickly fled the streets in desperation of trying to avoid the said individuals. They easily recognized the resident chaos power generator Saotome Ranma. Now armed with companions, it would mean that someone close to Ranma was crazy as well.

They thought that whenever the boy is there is destruction. (Better be safe than sorry they guess).

After 30 minutes of walking they found themselves at the gate of the said dojo. Ranma was getting worried because there was no attack or any of the glomping Amazon or psychotic laugh or exploding okonomiyaki and the blasted mallet. He saw the concern face of Sasami, he smile just for her and grab her hand to assure her that everything will be fine. He was rewarded when he receive a warm smile that came from her. After a minute has passed, their eyes haven't left each other, the others are looking at them with a smirk on their faces especially Sensei Katsuhito. Ranma was scratching the back of his head when he saw them. Then he remembered something in the past that can solve all his problems.

------Flashback------

Ranma was now an ambassador of earth to the planet Jurai given by the Jurian Emperor Azusa with the blessings of the goddesses of the planet. Tsunami and Tokimi had their differences solved and now back with peace, Tokimi adopted Ranma when she found out about his foster parents did to him. When Tokimi adopted him, she gave him Jurian blood making him her child, he was also was given the privileges of accessing the light hawk wings power when it is truly emergency. The Jurian Council did not argue or stop the ceremony of Tokimi's adoption process and making Ranma a blood relative completely.

Now he knows that he love Sasami and one sailor suited warrior who he met during the war. He was shock even more when he was given an opportunity to have a multiple wife by the blessing of the goddesses and the council because he is now a Jurian prince even if he was just adopted and was given the blood of a goddess even from Tokimi nonetheless. He has been found worthy by all Jurian noble and people especially Funaho and Masaki, he rally doesn't know why they were hugging him so much in a disturbing manner that he is starting to get nervous when they did that and complementing him on his "uniqueness" they said. He was told that he would be a ruler of the solar system with all privileges that only answers to the Jurian Kingdome. (Of course NWC didn't have to know the multiple wives thingies).

-------------------

After little moment has passed, they blush both when they heard a giggle coming from their companions. They decided to do what they needed to do and go back as early as possible.

Ranma reach the door and knock. After a few minutes, the door opened exposing a young woman with a serene expression as her long brown hair smoothed down her back. Her eyes darted from person to person until they rested upon the eyes of the familiar young man with the pigtail. Her eyes immediately watered at the sight as she lifted her hand to his face. She caressed that face gently and tried to memorize his features. Her throat was dry as she looked at his eyes with an unreadable expression and hugs him like her life was depending on it.

Ranma was taken aback by Kasumi's action. He was looking at her fragile figure and trying to analyze her emotions. Is it happiness, loneliness, regret? He found himself hugging her trying to comfort Kasumi out of her depression. One thing struck him is he hated to see Kasumi cry. After a few moments have pass kasumi calmed her self and fix her feature's in order to greet her guest and Ranma properly. "Welcome home Ranma-kun" started by kasumi while wiping her eyes to clear the tears flowing down. Ranma felt Sasami tugging the back of his shirt and remembered to introduce them properly. "Hi Kasumi! I like you to meet everyone who helped me these past few years I was gone." Replied happily by Ranma. He introduced them one by one starting with; "this guy is Tenchi, the cyan haired girl is Ryoko with her pet cabbit Ryo-Ohki, The snobbish/violent girl with violet hair is Ayeka (receives a whack on his head), the GP duo Kiyone and Mihoshi, the red haired witch (Ranma felt disturbing strong chills in his spine) err I mean the greatest Scientific in the universe Washuu-chan, the old geezer over here (Smack!) Is my Sensei Katsuhito and the last but not the least is Sasami, My fiancé." Everybody gave their greetings to Kasumi wile kasumi bow and welcome them inside the Tendo grounds. Kasumi led the said group inside and prepared a small snack, tea, and carrots for their guest with the help of Sasami. Ranma went upstairs directly to retrieve his backpack and a few other belongings.

At the dinning table everyone in Tenchi's group is sitting in one side while on the other side is the infamous NWC after Nabiki had gathered them. While Ranma was packing his things upstairs, kasumi served the teas and drinks and carrots to their guest with the help of Sasami. The NWC has started their usual bickering while Tenchi's group remained silent and enjoying their warm cup of tea. The fiancé brigade was ecstatic that their airen/fiancé is back to marry them, while the rivals are now tense to attack the pigtailed martial-artist once they sighted him. Genma and Soun started Dancing saying the school's will be joined, Akane was denying that she like the perverted freak and taking a look at his companions her anger grew more because of the female friends the he brought with him. Nodoka was waiting for his son to come down while thinking of the females that Ranma brought must be his other mistress (MY SON IS SO MANLY!). Cologne was trying to analyze Tenchi and looking for a way to bring him to the tribe.

Ranma came down from the stairs to start the meeting while using the soul of ice. He seated beside Sasami and wait for the NWC to notice him and stop talking. However as the faith looks on him he did get their attention but not the type of reaction that he wanted they started advancing toward him and doing their usual stuff claiming him or killing him. As the NWC started to move towards him they hadn't expected Ranma advance to them also as he brought out his sword and shield to face them.

Ranma was shaking his head at the antics of the NWC and decided to tie them up and beat them a little for them to listen. He brought out his sword and shield out of subspace made by Washuu for him to place his belongings and kick them, slam his shield on the others as he get outside to avoid destroying the house. The NWC was shocked that Ranma use a weapon to fight against them. Ukyo, Kodachi, Shampoo, Akane was also hit by the shield while the others by the flat part of the sword. They recovered quickly and replace their shock into anger to attack him.

HOW DARE YOU HIT ME YOU PERVERTED FREAK!

DIE YOU FOUL SORCERER FOR ENSLAVING THE BEATEUS AKANE AND THE SPIRITED PIGTAILED GIRL!

RANMA! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY LIFE HAS BEEN HELL! PREPARE TO DIE!

SAOTOME! RELEASE MY DARLING SHAMPOO!

AIREN COME BACK TO THE VILLAGE WITH SHAMPOO!

RANCHAN! LETS GET MARRIED AND HAVE LOTS OF CUTE CHILDREN LIKE YOUR CUTE FIANCE!

OHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! DON'T WORRY RANMA-SAMA I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THIS PEASANT'S DON'T TOUCH YOU!

RANMA! HOW DARE YOU MISTREAT YOUR TRUE FIANCE LIKE THAT! MARRY HER NOW SO YOU CAN BE FORGIVEN!

RANMA-CHAN WEAR THIS BRA FOR ME!

FEM-BOY! I WILL GET MY NAME CHANGED THIS TIME!

MY SON IS SO MANLY!

Son-in-law! You must follow the Amazon law so it would be over.

They brought out their usual weapon to charge the pigtailed martial-artist. They were attacking him recklessly that they generated very hot auras as he dodge their attacks with no effort at all. Ranma decided to use the hiryu-shoten-ha technique to finish this quickly but he decided not to use it because they will be blown in different directions and he will have to wait for Ryoga to return. Cologne notices the pattern in Ranma's movement and decided to tell the others that they are walking into a trap in a spiral movement. The NWC noticed Colognes warnings and try to separate them self from Ranma's hiryu-shoten-ha but they were dumbfounded that Ranma gave them his usual smirk and slam his sword into the ground shouting "**Grand Cross!**" a large cross of light was seen in the ground and engulf everybody in the fight screaming in pain as Ranma intensifies the energy of the technique. Ranma was shaking his head while in a crouched position his hand is in his sword. "You should have known that attacking me is wrong while I'm trying to solve all the mess that my no good forsaken foster father of a panda arranged for me to begin with. Now I'm going to release all of you know and shut up to listen on what I will say, Understand?" Seeing the others nodding their heads except for the rivals he increased the energy of the grand cross much more that he is indicating that he will not tolerate anything if they misbehave, after a minute has passed, he release the grand cross and walk inside to join her beloved Sasami and friends. He saw them trying to get up and all of them are barely conscious from the attack he used, he used the modified version of grand cross sapping all of their energy and using their energy against them while attacking them with holy attributes. A few minutes pass more they headed inside to sit so he can start whatever he was planning.

Ranma sighed and relaxed his expression. "Well, as you have known I was thrown out of this place by Akane's dammed mallet." Seeing all the nods of agreement around he continued, " I was sent farther across Nerima district, I ended up in the forest in Japan. I wont tell you where cause I don't want you following me when I'm gone." The others try to say something but silenced when they saw Ranma gave them a hard glare while holding his sword then he continued after giving him nods. "You guys also saw what happened in the war that I was involved in to save this planet, they were broadcast in the television around the world so it wouldn't be hard to miss except maybe Ryoga over here." Ryoga manage to get some of his strength back and try attack Ranma. Ranma just pulled a bucket of cold water and waited for Ryoga to come closer to reveal his curse. When Ryoga saw this he tried to relax and sat down for Ranma to continue. "You do remember Ryoga the agreement when we met when you lost the match." Seeing Ryoga flinch and nodding Ranma continued. "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, that I am now canceling all Saotome engagement arranged by my father because I am not really a Saotome." The fiancés were shocked that he isn't a Saotome, the rivals cheered because of the revelation, Soun was crying about the schools will never be joined, Kasumi was sad and a little happy that Ranma can finally solved his problem and moved on with his life, Nodoka was unable to speak due to her shock, Nabiki remained silent so she can analyze this situation for selling at school and for Ranma to continue, and Genma…well Genma was plain stupid; "YOU FOOLISH UNGRATEFUL BOY! I'm your father! Boy! You better do as I say and take back those things you said! You are my son and my heir; you will marry a Tendo to continue the art of Anything Goes. Oh why did I have such a weakling for a son who has no honor and acts like a girl."

Ranma snorted. "You forgot 'bargaining chip' and 'money generator'. And what are you going to do about it you stupid panda? Beat me up? Hah! That will be the day..."

With a loud kiai, Genma launched a kick towards Ranma's direction, which just leaned back lightly and caught his foot. Ranma twisted Genma's ankle a bit and used a paralyzing punch in the ankle and then threw the man back to his place then he gathered his bearings and again he continued.

"I have found out that some family adopted me and Genma stole me to replace his true son who has a disease in the bones. Because of the disease of his true son, he cannot train him in the art and knowing his son will die in a few months of his condition if he trains him, his bones will shatter due to complications of the disease. He stole me before Nodoka notices the changed of the physique of her child. I found the family who adopted me and found out that the true Saotome child is alive, healthy and wealthy because of his intelligence that he created a cyber company that manufactures cyber dolls. He doesn't want to come back into the Saotome family and he will help me to put charges on the stupid panda on what he did. How did I found about this is none of your concern but I have proof in my hands which consist of papers in the DNA result. (Genma tries to escape but Ryoko beat him into it. Nodoka was destroyed at the revelation of the story that Ranma was saying. She doesn't know if she was going to believe it or not. The others are plain shock and trying to absorbed the information.) As I was saying the only engagement remains are the amazons. (Shampoo was ecstatic in joy knowing that her Airen is going back with her in the village, while Moose wanted to attack Ranma but he doesn't have any strength left to retaliate.) "You guys didn't let me finish." Ranma butted in order to get them in control of their emotion so they can go back early. "The Japanese government is not recognizing the law of the amazons and also by the UN. The Chinese government has already given an apology to me due to the actions of the Chinese amazons and they are going to deploy all of you out of the country as soon as possible. (Shampoo was now shocked then began crying because of Ranma's words not accepting the Amazon law and she was angry with the Chinese government by getting them back to their homeland as soon as possible. She was shedding more tears because she recalled on what will happen to her if she failed to retrieve Ranma as her husband. Cologne was looking with sadness at her heir and looking with anger in her eyes in Ranma. Moose doesn't know what to do know and remained silent) "The Amazon law is not also recognizing the outsider laws and I will bring you to the tribe no matter what. You may have gotten lucky in your attack a few hours ago but you wont get lucky again." Cologne stated coldly and generating a battle aura that the ground is trembling with its strength. "As I said before you guys don't really let me finish." Cologne looks at him directly in order for him to continue. "Elder Cologne I have talked to the council elders of your branch and all the other Amazon branch, in order for Shampoo to retain her Honor is to bring me back to village am I correct? (Cologne nods her head wondering where would lead this to and she realized that if she persuaded him more they will be disowned by all the Amazon tribe in the world.) I have convinced them that I will go back with Shampoo to china like you intended to but as a male elder. They have annulled both kiss of marriage and kiss of death and I was given the chance to become an honorary member of your tribe in both forms and Shampoo must train in my art to become one of my heirs so she can regain her honor status in the village. Will you accept Elder Cologne?

"If it will regains Shampoo's honor then I accept. Welcome to the tribe Ranma." Was the sad replied by Cologne that she realizes that it was too late for Ranma to marry her granddaughter. "We will start the ceremony once we get back to the village". Sasami stood and went to the kitchen to get more tea.

"Thank you honored elder." Ranma said with a bow, then look at the Kuno's. "Kodachi, You should know that I would never loved you." Ranma stated flatly. "But I will help you like your idiotic brother over here. Don't think about attacking me Kuno or I will make sure that you will need a hand for you to use your bokken!" Ranma said coldly by Ranma but kuno ignored it and launch himself at Ranma to attack. Ranma just shake his head and moved his head a little to dodge the bokken and slap Kuno in the face and throw him outside to the garden but he collided with Sasami who brought some tea with her. When they were on the ground, kuno found himself lying down and notice that someone was at the top of him. He notices the beautiful, delicate face of Sasami and decided to hug her. Sasami groan and try to stand but was immobile due to Kuno is hugging her petite figure she call Ranma to get her off with this joker, which Ranma happily oblige. "How dare you separate me and the beautiful princess of Jurai who wishes to be with such as I the noble Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!?" Kuno stated with a sentai pose and lightning with red petals of roses flowing in the background out of nowhere. "You touch her again and I assure you that you will be in the hospital with both destroyed hands." Ranma said coldly that make kuno shake with fear but repressed it and launch himself at Ranma. Ranma pulled out his sword and destroyed the sword skill of kuno with minimal damage on his limbs. Kuno stood shocked that he cannot lift his bokken because of his arms artillery, he tried to lift it again but the wound is getting worst every time he tries to lift his weapon. The others stood in shock at the small carnage in front of them and the way Ranma handle Kuno with no remorse or whatsoever. Ranma used a healing spell that healed the injuries but not totally giving kuno's sword skill back. He receives a whack on his shoulder and saw Sasami was frowning at him. He looks at her if she was all right and found out that she's not because of her favorite now ruined dress with chocolate syrup in it. She is wearing a red tube with matching a white blazer in it and also a white skirt that shows her figure well, she still has the twin ponytail hair style but the difference is she had it tied with small yellow ribbons that follows her hair freely and beautifully making her look like a teen model. He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "Really Ramie-chan! I know that you are defending yourself at his attacks but do you have to throw him when I was going back with some tea and chocolates?" Sasami pouted while giving her speech at Ranma. "I'm sorry Sammy-chan, I didn't see you walking back, and I'm sorry that you collided onto him with me throwing him outside. Lets get back inside and get you cleaned up. Well go to the mall to replace your dress and eat dinner at the restaurant outside the city." when they were back at the table the crowd except the Tenchi gang were gaping at Ranma while the others have their jaws hanging freely in their faces. "Ramie/Sammy-chan!" Shouted by the NWC thinking that Ranma is acting more weirdly than before.

After getting Sasami cleaned up with the help of Kasumi he decided to continue. "Yes Sasami is my fiancé that I chose and love freely. Now the Kuno's will be sent to the asylum because of their demented brains". (The Kuno's try to retaliate but was silenced by Washuu's tranquilizer gun.) "Ucchan, I'm sorry that this has to happened. Now you know that I am not really a Saotome you're honor has been reclaimed. I had a talk with you're father and he agreed that you are now free of the obligations or arrangement that the panda did. Mom, even though you're not really my mother you were still there for me even just for a small time. Your blood son has agreed to meet with you in a dinner date next week and you are welcome to attend my weddings in the coming future." Nodoka cried her heart out knowing that Ranma wasn't really his son and his true son will just recognize her only as a biological mother. Ranma approach her and gave her a hug to comfort her which made Nodoka cried harder. After a few minutes Nodoka calmed herself but not letting Ranma go in the hug, which Ranma ignored and decided to continue so he can finish earlier. "Tendo-san now you know that the school cannot be joined by wedding arrangement that Genma arranged, the school's can be still joined if you teach me the half of your school so I will be the heir or you can teach my Sasami you're half so the school's will join to create an heir. (Sasami was blushing so much just like a tomato at what she heard. Ranma saw Kasumi mood changed at what she heard and almost cry if it wasn't Ranma reach for her and holding her hand to assure that it everything is fine. Akane was building in anger seeing Ranma holding Kasumi's hand and cheating on her.) "**How dare you flirt with my sister! How dare you include an innocent young girl to your harem! RANMA NO BAKA!**"She pulled out her mallet to strike Ranma at the head. She was surprised at what she saw, she saw a girl with long violet hair stood up and brought her own mallet charge with electricity strike her own attack. "No body is going to hurt my brother-in-law like that anymore except me." Ayeka charge more power to her own mallet which shock the youngest Tendo looking like a light show in a club. After a minute of charge Ayeka put her own mallet in subspace and return in Tenchi's side to let Ranma continue, She was happy when she saw Ranma flinch on seeing the BFM-40 v.2 (Big Freaking Mallet type 40 version 2.)

Ranma gathered his thoughts once more before he begins again.

To be continued.

Authors Notes:

I decided to follow a little bit of my imagination and did some bizarre things in it where Tokimi adopted Ranma giving him Jurian blood, and such other things that you see in this fic. Read also the incoming side story during the three years disappearance of our favorite martial artist.


End file.
